1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chassis testing unit and a method for testing a chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Various testing devices and test methods are currently used in the testing of shock absorbers of a motor vehicle in a motor vehicle service facility. In the drop indicator principle, a dying-out process is mechanically excited using a drop indicator, and the dynamic wheel contact forces during the dying-out process are measured. The dynamic measurement of wheel contact forces requires a costly sensor system, and the values thus measured allow parameters of only limited usefulness to be ascertained for the shock absorber.